Demon love
by halloweenhikari
Summary: yami the demon prince of the shadow realm is bethrod to the creepypasta prince yugi will they agree to the marrage without some problem and have a happy ending or will they refuse the marrage and hate each-other
1. the news

Demonic love

Name was _Yami Atemu Sennen_ he has a tri-colored hair of crimson,black,and gold he has crimson eyeshis now 14 years old he love to hang around with his friends all day long at the palace of the shadow realm he live happily there his parent called him to talk with him some news they need to discause his parent pharaoh aknaukum and queen amara said it with a big smile on their face yami nodded in responded and follow them in his chamber

"what do you want to talk about father,mother"yami said really curios about what the news is "ok yami where here to tell you that you are bethroded to the creeppypasta prince"amara said with a big smile on her face"WHAT!?"yami yelled in surprise /im going to marry that creep and to at that I don't even know the guy is a complete stranger to me/yami said in his mind aknaukum sight heavely "son you have to marry him even if you don't like him you have to but king slenderman has said that some of his child will come as well your marrage will be in 2 months that will give you time to know each-other the prince will be coming tomorrow by sun rise so be ready by midnight" aknaukum said "okay father,mother I'll arry him"yami said in defet /I cant get out of this why am I to marry that-that creeper well I guess I have to try and like or get to know him/yami said he went back to playing with his friends "really your getting married to that pasta prince"his friend with pure white hair and dark sdadow eyes his name is bakura"and his bringing some of his little friends"his second friend he got sandy colored hair that spike up and has golden colored eyes his name was marik responded anotherquestion"yami sigh"yes,and yes his bringing theme"yami said"well this is fantastic a creep in the palace"another boy with brown hair and iceblue eyes his name is seto yami's cousin"yeah I know seto but I don't have a choice"yami said and sigh"they'll becoming tomorrow so I guess I have to welcome him"

THE NEXT DAY

"AH!,welcome king slenderman is nice to see you again oldfriend"aknaukum greeted"is a pleasure to see you to ah! amara as beautiful as ever I see"slenderman greeted both of theme"why thank you slender that is so nice of you"amara said"is really nice to see both of you oh! And your son must meet mine because I don't want him to feel asleep again"slenderman said with a light chuckle so did aknaukin and amara"oh!,yami your bethrod is here"amara said with a slight teasing"yes mother im coming"yami said not really happy about this meeting he greeted king slenderman and was now ready to meet him "yugi,mychild please come forward"slenderman said formally "yes father" a small voice echoded in yami's mind/is this him wow his voice is amazing/yami said in his mind the small little shadow showing himself to the lightfor ever one to see the shadow was showed and yami's eyes widend in surprise the shadow appiered to be a small boy with the same tri-colored hair as yami's but with least golden bangs and has large amesthys eyes with a child- like face yami thought his voice was amazing but thought wrong his appierance was not only amazing but out -standing /wow I guess I im not only liking him but falling for him im so happy right now I wonder what his like,if only the marrage was only in aweek I would be the happiest demon in the whole shadow realm/yami thought in his mind not noticing he was drooling over the boy"um,h-he-llo im _Yugi Raverboy Mutou_ is nice to see you"yugi said shyly noticing how-ever one ecxept the king and queen and his father staring at him"hello little prince yugi is nice to finally meet you"amara said with a smile"yami be a gentlemen and show yugi around the palace so he don't get lost in his stay here"aknaukin said noticing how yami is staring at the prince"yes father"yami respond swiping the drool on his face and rushing to the prince"come I'll show you around"yami said gradding his arm yugi just nodded in respond yami drag the prince out from the thrown- room to the halls"well I guess yugi is in safe hands now my childrens you will stay here"slenderman said"I'll be taking my leave pharaoh I have thing to discause with my other proxys take care of my son and this three proxys will the living here to encourage my son all the way if he dosen't to agree with the marrage goodbye my children good bye pharaoh aknaukum and queen amara"slenderman said and vanish aknaukum nodded in responed and look at his wife"you think every thing will be alright with leaving the two"he said to amara"ofcaurse they will aknaukum we just have to wait and see as for you three the sevant will guided you to your chamders and show you were prince yugi's chamder is"amara said for the three the three proxys nodded their head in respons

IN THE HALLS

Yami was running down the halls dragging the prince every were/well that's done it's time to show him his chamber and mine but first/yami stoped running for the prince to rest yugi was exhausted by all the running

Yami looked at yugi and pick him up bridedal-style and carry him to his chambers

And then put him on his bed he looked at yugi again then kissed him on his cheeks yugi's eyes widend In surprise he jerk him off him and yelled"what the hell are you doing I don't even know you and your already going to molest me get off"yugi said yami get off of yugi so he could sit-up but kissed him on his lips


	2. what is he?

Chapter 2

It has been a week after the welcoming of king slender and prince yugi to the kingdom yami has been trying to seduce the small little prince once but has been thrown out of prince yugi's chambers by the prince "I have to successed this or we will never have a steady marrage" he said to himself"hey yami what are you doing here" a small angel like voice ring into his ears "umm nothing" turning around seeing yugi "hi yugi umm what are you doing here" yami asked him yugi just shrugged his shoulder "I was walking down when I saw you here is there something wrong" yugi asked yami shook his head in response yugi smiled at yami then said "umm yami I know you're a demon but you don't know what I am" yugi said "what are you talking about I know you're a creepypasta so what do you mean" yami said yugi just smile "well yes I'm a creepypasta but there are different kinds you know" yugi said with a smile "oh really so what are you"yami said "I'll show you" yugi closed his eyes and begun to sing

_there was an angel who had lost both her wings_

_for a black vow she made ,she _had given her everything even the past that she had love with her heart

_she had taken into her hands and torn it all apart_

_one day there was, on these twilight city streets_

_a lone angel,who was lost and very weak but at that time, she had raised her head to find the_

_most beautiful girl that she would ever meet and in that moment,_

_before any other thought the poor angel fell in love as soon as eyes had locked and with these feelings that would never be forgiven in her she had opened up pandora's box but the things she wants to find- hidden by secret smiles the forbidden fruit that's never to be eaten with greed a relationship between a human and angel can only come to be_

_if they are willing to for sake everything if I give up the purity I have now and i could live a life where our_

_loved is to be allowed then i would gladly cut away both my wings_

_I would not hesitate to bow down to the demon king_

And with that yugi's song ended and a flash of light behind him shine brightly and then vanish in thin air showing a pure white wings and a pure golden white tail on his lower back swaing slowly behind him yami blush bright red at looking at yugi "you look like you have seen a ghost yami" yugi said laughing heavily "yeah uh so what are you"yami asked "well my pasta is called a judge angel"yugi said he smiled at the demon prince /well I was right he is out-standing oh my ra! I wish the wedding would be right now I would die happily if I am to wed this most magnificent pure hearted creature of light and holding him in my arms/yami though in his head he smiled before the the small creepypasta angel like creature in front of him


	3. making some progress

Yami is with his friends "dose anybody have a bucket of water to keep awake" bakura said getting tired of yami daydreaming all sigh and then start snapping his fingers to bring back yami to reality at last yami has awaken from his dream of pleasuring his bethrod in his bed with his tail rap around yugi's yami look at his cousin and said "what do you want" yami said a little angry at his friends and glaring daggers at seto marik rolled his eyes and said "hey,ibiot why don't you stop dreaming for a sec and listen for once" with that yami sigh "fine what are we talking about now I was very happy dreaming about something and make it quick" yami said really wanting to see yugi "fine we were talking about that creep that your marrying if he can join us for a game of truth or dare" was all bakura said /geez can't he be normal for once/ bakura though before yami answer his question "yes he can join I will ask him later so are we done yet im just going to tell him to meet all of us and his friends is to come to because they are not know where every room of the palace" yami said /hey that means I get to know him better I wish this three wont screw this/ Was yami was thinking "okay fine the creep can bring his little friend if he wants to" seto said yami was twitching to kill him /no one dares to insult my beautiful little psycho angel like this and say it in front of me like that/ yami though already trying his best not to release the thought of killing seto and strangling him to death "ofcourse I'm leaving now" yami said with a fake smile now trying to resist the urge to punch seto in the ass and beat the light of day out of him

IN THE GARDENS

Yugi was playing with the flowers there "hey there sweetheart" a dark baritone voice ring in to yugi's ears not bothering to move his head yugi move his eyes toward the demon behind him "hello yami wounderful day is it" yugi said politely "yes it is umm….yugi i was wondering if you and your friends would like to join me and my friends for a game of truth or dare" yami asked yugi's head shot and turn toward yami , yugi having a big big smile on his face and an two amethyst eyes gleming with excitement in them "ofcourse I will me and my friend love a game so where are we going to meet" yugi said a happily /so he likes games huh looks like I'm making some progress .good. I'm slowly making him love me this was a better than the move I did when we first meet I made a terrible mistake of doing that so I wonder what else he like/ yami though and said "that's wounderful news how about you and your friends come and meet me and my friends here in the gardens" yami suggested yugi nodded with a smile on his face he said his thanks and good nights to yami and then leave to sleep in his chambers /yes! Thank to lord r aim making some progress now wonder what will he do is I dare him to be in my bed no! he would hate me with a passion if I do that/ yami just sigh/ I guess I have to know more about him and then wait for the wedding and if his ready yet but if only he could be in my chambers we would get to know each other more/ yami though wishing that would really happen


	4. truth or dare part 1

Yami awaken from his slumber excitedly this day was the day he will try to know more about his beautiful bethrod he was also hoping that his friend would not screw this chance of knowing yugi he walked out of his chambers "hey yami!" a small angelic voice greeted him outside of his chambers yami smiled happily seeing him "hello yugi-chan is nice to see you on this lovely face you look wonderful today" yami commented yami smirked at the big blush on yugi's face "shut up!" yugi scolded at yami. Yami chuckle and knee down to the floor and kissed yugi's hand on his knucles "little one you are truly adorable" he said plainly making yugi blushed deeper "you know you're a hopeless romantic right" yugi said making yami chuckle "really you think I'm like that well now let's go to the gardens to meet my friend…yugi where is your friends"yami said "umm they can't come they said they were busy so they said no" yugi said sadly yami notice his aibou reaction{ yeah that's right HIS AIBOU}yami narrow his eyes and hug him "don't worry aibou is alright maybe next time" yami said cheering yugi up yugi smiled at yami and hug him back "thanks yami" yugi said "come on we won't want to keep the others waiting or else would you rather like to play another time" yami suggest yugi look at him and smile "okay come on!" yugi said his pure white wings showing and his pure golden white tail swaying slowly yami liked his lips trying not to molest him like the first day of their meeting yami nodded open his blood crimson colored wings his tail showing along with his fangs and a golden Egyptian eye marked his forehead "wow you looked amazing yami" yugi commented him yami blushed a light pink on his cheeks "t-thanks"/RA! How can I act so shy to him like that/ yami though hating his voice stuttering in front of his aibou " well, look who is it romeo and Cinderella started to show up about time" bakura said seeing yami and yugi flying in the sky "yeah hahaha very funny bakura wait where's marik" yami asked "oh he said he can't make it something about seeing somebody today so he can't join us right now" bakura said seto look At them and his eyes widend "what the hell Are you creepypastas don't fly!" seto said utterly surprise seeing yugi with some wins and a gonden white tail "oh! You don't know what creepypastas are ,boy, so I suggest you don't talk to me like that again idiot." Yugi said threatening him trying to defend his kingdom's pride of being a creepypasta seto growled at yugi/no one talks to me like that/"oh really well I'm not afraid of you so bring it on haft-print" seto thought and said his challenge getting eager to see the skill of the young pasta "fine but you will regret it later but I'm not here to fight I'm here to play the game even when you said forget about it I won't so either play the game or get out of here" yugi said calmly not even caring the glare seto is giving him "fine but after the game I challenge you to a fight" seto said "that's fine by me asshole" yugi said and cursed at seto, seto's eyes widend so did bakura's and yami's he cursed at seto right infront of his face while yugi smiled a little "I only cursed at someone when I'm angry so I'm terribly sorry that the two of you have to here that yami, bakura yami was impress /yugi cursed when he's angry I wonder what is he mad about/ yami thought while bakura snickered and burst out laughing "hehehe I'm starting to think that you are not that bad after all kid" he said trying to calm down his laughter seto glare at yugi, yugi was making his blood boil/no one said that infront of me before and he just did his going to pay this is all his fault/ seto thought getting angry "so who want to go first" yugi asked "you will kid you are not from around here so I think is best for you to go first" bakura said "I agree" yami said seto just nodded think of ways to get back at yugi, yugi smiled happily "OK!" yugi said "okay uhh bakura truth or dare" yugi said "dare" bakura said acting brave thinking that yugi will do something worthless or something he has already done "uhh I dare you to uhh…..!grad seto and get your-left loss with him in the gardens maze for about uhhhmmmm….. 2 hours and make it out outside in less then 50 minutes with him tied up and his mouth duck-tape close" yugi said cheerfully "WHAT!?" seto shouted bakura smirked he hate the idea of being in the maze for 2 hours but the idea of the priest tied up and duck-tape his mouth close was fun to his taste so he grad seto and drag him to the entrance to the maze seto just cursed and struggle to get free but bakura hold him pretty hard so he can't get away seto just give up and bakura drag him in the maze

Two hours

When yugi and yami look at the maze entrance to see bakura dragging alpng seto while seto was tied up and his mouth duck-tape close the two of them burst out laughing heavily and grading their stomach because of laughing bakura was happy of what he has done as for seto he was glaring daggers at yugi for making this stupid dare they continue their game for the whole day until night comes all of them agree that they will continue their game tomorrow yugi look at yami when they were walking down the hall he said thanks for letting him join they both said their good night to each-other and walk inside their chamber while yami look at the moon on his open window and smiled at it /soon he will be mine for eternity/he though before going to sleep he jump on his bed closed his eyes and smiled /yes very soon he will be mine forever/ was the last though he has on his mind then he went to sleep


	5. a nightmare to know

Yugi woke up screaming. he calm down after his nightmare and lay back down but can't sleep he got out of his bed and out of his chambers he walk up to the demon prince chambers and knock on the door the door open showing a very angry yami in front of him yugi was scared but he already know why he was angry "you better have a good reason for waking me up" yami said not knowing he was talking to yugi "uummm….yami I'm sorry I woke you up but can I sleep with you" yugi said yami finally realized who he was talking to it was yugi his small little soon-to-be-lover/husband yami was surprise but let yugi in quckly "I'm sorry for talking to you like that I didn't know it was you" yami said "it's okay" yugi said and smile he went to yami's bed and took the covers and cover himself "what are you doing?" yami asked "what those it look like I'm sleeping here tonight" yugi said getting sleepy "yes I know I can see that but why?" yami said "uummm…..i got a nightmare I can't sleep I just can't can I sleep with you tonight" yugi said "okay" yami said "what was your nightmare about "he asked "it… it was about my brother the time we were walking and talking by the lake in the forest his name was kiray I still miss him though I just wish I could see him" yugi said sadly "what happen?"yami asked "he died….

Flashed back

"hey yugi you want to see the lake" yugi's older brother kiray said "sure" little yugi said the two went to the lake "hey bro want to hear a song" kiray asked "yeah I always like your songs big brother" little yugi said kiray only chuckle at his little brother's antics and closed his eyes and started to sing

There's something more to this that We

have missed things around Here

are suspicious who can we put our trust in? What have they all been hiding?

Secrets that lie in shadow How much do they all know?

A place full of mystery is just a puzzle to be solved~

Kiray open his eyes and looked at yugi, yugi smiled at his brother and hug him "that was an amazing song big brother"yugi said "hehehe thanks …come on we have to leave" kiray said they both went home to the palace "boys where have you been" king slenderman asked "we have been at the forest father we came back un-harm" kiray said yugi just only nodded and look at his father "very well I'm glad no harm has come to both of you" slenderman said just until the door was kick open hard almost being break down showing a very angry creepypasta "is there something you need zalgo" slenderman said knowing who was this pasta "oh! Yes I'm just here to tell you something and that something is that you must die you worthless underhanded assgoblin " zalgo said being ready to attack "Oh really if im that worthless explain why do the other creepypastas worship me so much" slenderman said calmly not really surprise zalgo has done this many of time "I'm oh so eager to hear this zalgo because this is the thousanded time this month " slenderman said not really caring that zalgo was glaring daggers at him zalgo growled and attacked slenderman but kiray has took the attack yugi's eyes widend "big brother!" yugi shouted slender man show his tentacles and rap them around zalgo's neck strangling him to death zalgo was nocked out cold drop down to the ground cold "guards bring the healer and bring this creepypasta to the dungeons his trial will be tomorrow by sun rise" slenderman said the guards nodded and went to the place were the palace healer was and took zalgo to the dungeons and locked him up slenderman looked at his child ,yugi, crying he know that yugi's heart was fragile he was even worried if what would happen if kiray was….before slenderman can finshed the palace healer came out and said the bad news yugi's eyes widend his heart has braked he ran far awy to his room and locked the door

Flashed back ended

So that what happened "yugi said yami put his hand on yugi's shoulder and said "I'm sorry for your lost I'm sorry that I even asked" yami said guilty he shouldn't have ask what was the problem "it's okay I haven even told anyone that it feels really nice to finally said it to somebody" yugi said yami smiled at him "well we have to sleep now or we can't continue are game tomorrow with my friends"yami suggested "okay" yugi said he lay next to yami and closed his eyes "goodnight yami" yugi said "goodnight little one" yami said smiling /oh my goodness were actually sleeping together…well not like what I was wanting but still were sleeping together! Oh if this was a dream I down want this to end/yami thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep yugi opened his wings and raped it around yami and snuggled closer to the warm hit yami smiled he opened his wings and raped it around yugi bringing him closer the two sleep with each other in each-others arm and fall asleep


	6. truth or dare part 2

It was morning yami woke up in the middle of the midmorning the sun wasn't up yet no shadows around when he woke up he was meet by an angel like face he smirked and at the person in front of him but the second he could look at the face the person started to wake up he was opening his eyes when the person was a wake he smiled at him "good morning yugi-chan" yami greeted "ehh.. morning yami-kun…why are up so early" yugi "just to see you cute little lovely face" yami said flirting with the creepypasta prince yugi just sigh /and he begins flirting. dear god why does he have to flirt with me today can't it be after the wedding or something/ yugi thought and got out of yami's bed and said thanks for letting him sleep with him in his room and walked out yami smiled and do his little victory dance

when the suns has raise in the sky yami hum a little tune in his head he and yugi was sleeping together well not like the one he was hopping on but he was still happy about it "good morning cousin" seto greeted formally "hey seto" yami said still happy about what happen to him "you seems happy cousin something happen" seto asked wondering why was he so happy about "oh its nothing" yami said seto was going to ask him another question until they run into someone, both of them stop walking so they can't bump into them the two figure walk past them not noticing them

an angel-like voice was heard in the halls that made yami happy he look for where it was coming when he found where it was he saw yugi walking down the halls wearing a black shirt that said INSANITY writhen in blood on his shirt and black short with a white un-button jacket tied above on it and some leather strap going up under his black shorts the strap was attaché to a small leather ring on each-side of his upper legs with a small strap attaché to a long white legging and with booths ,yugi was smiling he was happy for no reason but yami thought yugi was beautiful, amazing, …..sexy but yami was able to stop himself from drooling seto gaze up to where was yami was looking and rolled his eyes he was looking at that creepypasta prince again when yugi walk down to the halls he notice yami and seto "hey! Guys" yugi greeted "hey,yugi" seto said greeting him "hey,yugi" yami said blushing yugi was hot on what he is wearing yami was glad he didn't molest him now in front of his cousin because that would make yugi hate him with a passion for molesting him in public yugi smiled at them so the three walk down the halls to the dining room to eat breakfast when they reach the dining room they all ate breakfast and walk out so they can all go to do their duties

yami, seto, and bakura, and marik meet in the gardens and wait for yugi to come "hey marik where you yesterday" bakura asked marik look at him and smirked "as I told you before I was meeting with someone" marik said until they heard they went to see what was going on when they found where the voice is coming from they saw yugi and a tanned boy with yellow sand colored hair and dark violet eyes his name was malik the two were fighting well more like arguing to what they saw the two were shouting and glaring at each other before anything could happen next a two other boys block them from even killing each other the first was a long white haired boy with sky blue eyes his name was ryou and the other was a blond haired boy with honey-brown eyes his name was joey "malik stop please" the white haired boy said "ya yug' will u two stop trying to kill each other" the blond hair boy ask "he started it" yugi said "what!? What do you mean I started it you son of a bit-" before malik could even say anything yugi got out of ryous hold and punch him in the stomach and upper kick him right under his chin and went behind him and kick him in the back but after that yugi was hold down to the ground hard by joey yugi was struggling to get out of his hold "stop it yug' or else you"ll hurt yourself " joey said yugi stop struggling and calm down then just after a minute has pass a tear appeard in yugi's eyes and he sniff after that he began crying like a child thunder started appearing and almost hit the three of them they started dancing just because the thunder was hitting their feet so they dance so they can dodge the thunder yugi was still crying and thunder was getting worst "yugi please stop crying were sorry please stop crying please" ryou said wanting to do anything to make him stop so the thunder will stop hitting them "ya yug' please we didn't mean ta !please stap cryin'" joey said in the same reason "ok ok! I started it I started it im sorry please stop yugi please" marik said after that yugi's crying change into sound of laughter "hahahahahahahahahahah haha holy z-zalgo in a m–maid o-outfit hahahahaha " yugi said between his laughter ryou,marik and joey just glare at him and smirk yugi was laughing so that mean he was distracted so they tip-toe to yugi being careful not to alert him so they can tackle him as soon as they were close enough they jump at him and started tackling but miss and tackle each other as soon as they found out yugi was not with them and not around them when they started looking for him as soon as they can they found out that they lost yugi they started panicking "what have we done king slender is so going to kill us" ryou said "ya! Waahhhh I don't wanna die!" joey cried "me too wahhh!" malik cried yami and his friends were watching all of this until marik step in "hey there! What all the cry all about" marik said he smirked at malik "oh great our problem just got worse" malik said "hey I just came here to see what was the problem and what I saw was my damsel in distress here crying with his friends" marik said he smirk when malik blush at what he said ryou and joey just snicker not wanting to burst out laughing and ruin their moment "go away you asshole!" malik said getting angry "hey marik! what on earth is going on here!" bakura said ruining the moment marik and malik and the others all look at bakura "what?" bakura said after that he was hit in the head by marik "you idiot I was enjoying my time with my malik-pretty until you walk in and ruin our moment" marik shouted bakura and marik started arguing then started fighting while marik was blushing and the others was only watching. After a while seto and yami got out of their hiding stop seto went to joey and help him up and ryou got up himself "hey are you guys ok why were you three crying" yami asked ryou just sigh when he look at yami he bowed to him "hello your highness" ryou said "and to answer your question were going to die after an hour if we don't find prince yugi" ryou said with a hint of fear in it knowing he was afraid bakura stop arguing with marik and look at ryou and walk over to him "hey don't cry how about we help you find that prince of yours" bakura said to his friends surprise bakura never help anybody before! Ryou just smile and nodded and calm down "thanks that would help a lot" ryou said "okay before you get lovey-dovey with each other lest start looking for yug' befrore king slender finds out" joey suggested every one agree and both team up as partner for the three proxy marik is partner up with malik , ryou is partner up with bakura , and joey is partner up with seto yami didn't have a partner he said he would check all yugi's favorite place in the palace while they look in other hallways and rooms they all look for yugi as if they were playing a game off hide and seek once they know they can't find yugi

they would give up so they all meet in the gardens again "did you find him?" joey asked all of them shook their head in respond ryou, malik, and joey was now getting scared and they started to cry "there there my malik-pretty will find him eventually" marik said cheering him up after malik has calm down he can hear a small little tune he remember listening to it back at the creepypasta palace he follow the tune and the other hear the tune too so they all follow after it before it the tune end and be gone

when they reach to where the tune was coming from another tune can be heard it was coming from the palace library they went inside of it and found yugi on the chair with a book on his lap when they all look at yugi they saw yugi with a very suspend look as if he was disgusted "ohh so it only took you guys _**SEVENTEEN hours , SEVENTEEN fucking hours**_ to find me here" yugi said very angry "sorry yug' we forgot you like reading and just for our defends you did disappear without a trace how are we gonna find out if your just not behind anything in the palace yug'" joey said in fear he and other creepypastas know what would happen if someone hit yugi's nerve and lose his temper it was not a pretty sight and not a good moment to be in it "you know guys unlike bakura, marik, seto,and yami you guys are the only one who know me well you do know where would I will hide but didn't mind to see it because you think I would go and hide somewhere that you will never find me even though you guys don't know very well here in the palace" yugi said his eyes glowing bright color of amethyst turning into black everybody was now afraid even bakura, marik and seto was afraid of him "now yugi were sorry we didn't found you any quicker is just that-that" ryou stutter on the last word of his sentence in fear yugi's skin was getting whiter that snow as if his body was already dead "just what" yugi said very angry he was waiting on them to find him for SEVENTEEN hours for Satanist sake! If his father never thought him how to calm down and not go and kill everyone like crazy he wouldn't be able to stop his killing part of his personality his friends wouldn't be alive yet "were sorry yugi" ryou said now terrified yugi calm down and asked if all of them can just play truth or dare all of them just nodded their head not want to cross yugi's bad side so they all walk back to the palace gardens

after a little while prince yami and the other was in the garden they were gonna play truth or dare again and continue their game starting off with yami "ok uhh yugi truth or dare" yami said trying to see if he was okay now "ummm a dare" yugi said not really sure if it was right to pick that choice "umm I dare you to dress into a maiden uniform and act like a fairy" yami said everyone was surprise yami still has some guts after what happen earlier yugi just sigh and stand up a little shine of light was around yugi's body and it shine brighter than before almost making every one blind but they didn't after that yugi was wearing an maiden uniform his angel wings were out and his tail was rap around on his right leg everyone was shock but not as shock as yami his nose was a little bleeding he really think yugi was stunning ,hot and…..sexy… but he was lucky that his self-control has stop him from glomping yugi and take him to his bed but he refuse knowing yugi for a little while if he had done that he would really kill him,

every one stay wide eye on yugi _he actually did the dare!? _Everyone thought "hey! What are you guys staring at!" yugi shouted now that every one was watching him really shock all the attention was on him but he just sigh and change back into his judge angel clothes and sit back down /why do I even bothered/ he thought "ok ummm ryou! Truth or dare" yugi asked ryou snap out of his shock and gulp "I choose truth" he said knowing he was going to be pick just then an evil smirk was on yugi's face "I do you have feelings for anyone?" yugi asked ryou just blush at that comment he couldn't answer he was speechless now everyone was now looking at ryou "umm I don't know what are you talking about" ryou said trying to escape that comment but something was going on with ryou sure he is the shy type like yugi to _**new people**_ well _**new being**_ that they meet yugi don't want to pressure his he let it go "ok ryou it's your turn" yugi said with a smile ryou smiled back "ok umm marik truth or dare" ryou said happily "dare" marik said not really scared that ryou might do something worst on him "ok umm I dare you to kiss malik" ryou said happily "what!?" malik shouted and marik just smirked and grad maliks hand and pulled him into a kiss


	7. please go out with me?

For alittle while marik and malik broke the kiss malik was blushing his face can be compare a tomato joey was laughing his butt of he was rolling around the ground laughing "it's not funny!" malik said with that ryou giggle while yugi just rolled his eyes at joey and giggle at malik, marik just smirked while seto just rolled his eyes bakura was laughing and yami was just watching he was now interested in this game "grrr.. my turn yugi truth or dare" malik growled and asked yugi just look at him and said "I choose dare" and with that malik grind ryou gulp quietly really scared at what marik might do for revenge "yugi I dare you to dressed ryou in girls clothes and make the demon prince blush" he said calmly yugi's eyes widened and blushed in a deep red colored the blush can be mistaken for blood yugi just sigh he grad ryou bye the back of his shirt and drag him to his chambers to dressed when a couple of hours past ryou came back in a black dress that reach his knees with a white long open jacket that reach under his knees and wore black shoes he has a blush on his face malik just laugh he got his revenge from what just happen a couple of hours ago then yugi came back wearing an Egyptian angel outfit that only cover haft of yugi's legs and there was two golden leg rings around each legs and yugi was wearing the same earing yami has but a little smaller and his face blush when yami look at him from head to toe /oh my Ra yugi is so freaking hot oh no god why!?/ yami thought getting aroused of how yugi look /oh my this is so embarrassing / yugi thought the blush on his face deepened to a bright shade of red at the way yami look at him all of them played truth or dare for about an hour before night came along (A/N: sorry everyone I'm getting a little lazy) so they suggested one more truth or dare and that's the end of the game and it was yugi's turn "ok umm truth or dare yami" yugi asked yami was sure that yugi won't get the worst so he pick dare "ok I dare you, seto, marik, and bakura to dress up in a princess dress and sing I'm a Barbie girl while dancing like a man who got hit in the head and lost his left shoe" yugi said ryou, joey, and malik burst out in laughter the other just has their eyes widened in surprise for what their dare suppose is going be "what!?" yami said in surprise yugi his soon-to-be-husband/lover dare him to do _**that**_!? "your dare would start tomorrow by the afternoon if some of you guys do not attend then you have to do it in front of the king" yugi said he giggle at the image of that happening the only thing yami could do is growl he cannot believe his soon-to-be husband/lover would do such a thing to him all of them just sigh and nodded in agreement and all of them separated and went to their own chambers

When yugi was walking down the hallways he was cought up by yami running towards him calling his name "hey! Yugi I need to ask you something" yami said "what's wrong yami" yugi ask with an questionable look on his face "w-well I was wondering if you, you know like to go out with me sometime" yami said smiling nervously really hoping yugi would said yes /oh please yugi please say yes I really want to be with you right now/ yami thought he was so happy that he and yugi was alone….for now yami knew that he and yugi had a lot of planning to do they only get 1 more month left and he made only 10% of progress into know more about the prince and if he cannot make any more progress more than that he would swear to god when they both are married his mission will be making his killer angel fell in love with him if that would actually happen he thought of the things he could do to his body involving a naked yugi, chains, and whip cream and chocolate he licked his lips thinking of that thought not noticing yugi saw what he was doing and actually know what his thinking of yami was thinking of sleeping with him this made him think /my father can really make me marry him…. can he?/ he thought "well yami I don't know I don't think I have anything plan for tomorrow or at any time but sure it would be fun" yugi said smiling at him yami's heart melted at that moment /oh god why are you so fucking cute yugi/ yami thought not knowing he was blushing and that yugi saw it at that very moment he was hiding a very amusing smirk /Wow I'm affecting him that much? Hehe may be I could trick him into making him my servant I can wait to see the look on his face/ yugi thought he snicker at the thought of yami him on their date he can image it now in his head "so does that mean you will go out with me" yami asked a small bud of happiness shining in his heart "sure I think it would be fun how about tomorrow?" yugi said yami look at him blushing he was imaging at what would he do on their date "of course I think I would really appreciate it really much I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock sounds good?" he ask he was really busy to think of their date more than others because he promise he would go hunting some low life humans and torture their poor souls "sure but if you like we can go and hunt down some of the humans to tell you the truth I really like killing" he said and with that it made him a great idea on what would they do on their date...

* * *

Halloweenhikari: sorry every one my key board was broken and I don't have any time on continuing the story I will try my best to continue it until this story is 100 percent finish until then I will try and find the time to make the other chapters well until next time see ya later!


	8. mind link confession

It was Saturday and everyone cheer because it means that they will have less work to do and more time to relax I guess everyone love it when its Saturday in the shadow realm even in the creepypasta kingdom there it means that they have the rights to go kill some low life human well…._some rights…_other kind of just go crazy and do what the hell they want.

Yami was just in his room planning away his date with yugi he even think of the things they would even do when they get married he was about to daydream again but stop his thoughts /what will yugi like to do I can't keep taking control of this yugi has the rights to do some of the planning I bet his planning it right now/ yami thought

(with yugi)

Yugi was reading a book about how to act like a normal human he can't remember if he was a human back then the only thing he knows that he was bor and was surrounded by fire and a cold night that was the only thing he could remember "huh I feel like someone was expecting me to do something" he said and look around to see nothing but all his things and the furniture in the room and shrugged it off "hehehe I'm just being paranoid I guess.. oh well" yugi said and went back onto reading

Yami chuckle at the thought of yugi planning something for their date he look at the clock it was almost 6 o 'clock and he was not ready yet so he rush around his room and try to find an outfit that yugi would like and that would look for their date until he came across an image that yugi for sure would like so he grad the clothing wear it

He was wearing a leather shirt and some leather pants and a chain belt with a leather bondage collar on his neck and leather wrist belt on both his wrists a he also wear a chain that hold his millennia puzzle around his neck he look in his mirror and know that he has found the perfect outfit for his date now he has to get yugi and start their date-

But that's the only think he didn't remember he has forgot to get something for yugi so he search around his chambers to give something for yugi until he saw a the flowers in his bedroom that has to set of colors one is a deep color of crimson and one that is pure white as snow so he grad that and run as fast as he can to yugi's chambers c When yami got to yugi's chambers

he gulp knowing that there's no turning back now so he knock on the door "who is it?" a voice that made yami's heart melt called "i-it's m-m-me y-yami" yami said trying to find his voice "oh,oh okay wait a minute" yugi said and smirk he grad his favorite outfit and wear it and got out of his chambers…

Yami's eyes widened at that moment he was shocked his attention was on yugi ….. yugi was wearing a blue top jacket with a black shirt under it and wear some leather pants and leather shoes he also wear two leather wrist belt on both side of his wrist and a leather bondage collar on his neck that has the symbol of their family crest on it

Yugi look at yami's super shocked face and quietly snickered at his face his look was so priceless no one can compare any look to his shocked face "what's wrong yami you look a little…..hehe shocked something wrong?"yugi said not bothering to hide any sarcasm in his tone yami woke up of his daze of being shocked of what just happen 5 seconds ago and blush "umm nothing wrong is just that umm you look outstanding wearing that clothing" yami said and he blush he didn't mean to say that but it was already out now yami was just waiting to hear yugi's replied to what he said yugi look shocked at what he said ad pause he didn't know how to answer that the only thing he could do was blush and look away "o-oh umm t-thank you ..you look out standing too umm so where are we going? Yami" yugi said at the end he change the subject /well this is weird why do I have a feeling of being attracted to him is it possible that I have fallen for him… no that's impossible no one can make me fall for them but why am I fallen for yami if possible I guess me and yami are destined to be together but why….why me why him we belong to different kingdoms and different worlds but no.. I mustn't think this over really hard were only getting married because for the peace between our kingdoms but mother always told me that I was destined for greatness in the world but why this I don't think this what mother meant unless she think me getting married to yami for the peace our kingdom was great I guess I don't have a choice there's no turning back now I have to keep this up until me and yami are …married/ yugi thought as they walk to where their date is going to be he sigh and look at yami just to see him smirking at that very moment yugi's heart melted "tsk ,tsk ,tsk yugi I didn't know you were already falling for me" yami said yugi's eyes widened and look at yami with surprise "how did you-" yugi said but had been cut off by yami "I use the mind link my father thought me how to use your family's mind link since I'm going to marry you I have to know some things about your family hehehe now tell me the truth are you really falling for me or are just having a crush on me" yami said he really wanted to know has yugi really fallen for him "I-I don't know but every time I see you my heart beat goes faster" yugi confess one of the felling he had for yami but he really don't know how he really feel for yami

Yami just smile that was the only thing he wanted to hear he got closer and kiss yugi on the lips….yugi blush but closed his eyes and kiss yami back

After that moment on yugi and yami continue to have their date yami smiling happily and yugi blushing really red he didn't think that he would confess his feelings to yami even thought he wasn't really sure at first if it was true or not at that moment yugi knew there's no turning back now


End file.
